


Full Authenticity

by Leshaya



Category: Marvel Ultimates
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, PWP without Porn, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 21:22:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16542497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leshaya/pseuds/Leshaya
Summary: It was breathtaking and outrageous, mostly because Steve got his hands not only on Tony’s idea, but on his property as well.





	Full Authenticity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SirSapling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirSapling/gifts).
  * A translation of [Полная аутентичность](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/430865) by Mister_Key. 



> This fic based on the SirSapling's [wonderful art](http://sirsapling.tumblr.com/post/179681318513/you-okay-there-tony-i-thought-you-said-to-be). Also SirSapling did the amazing job to beta-read this text!

It was breathtaking and outrageous, mostly because Steve got his hands not only on Tony’s idea, but on his property as well.

“It’s my robe!” cried Tony. He tried not to glance at the Steve’s naked knees. The robe was short for such a big guy and didn’t fit him in the chest, so only the tied belt keep it from falling open. “It’s mine own!”

“I didn’t think you would be so upset to part with it for the time being,” Steve retorted and put a martini he had been holding to his lips. “And I want to say that my uniform suits you. It’s just lacking the shield.”

“I didn’t want to carry a fake thing,” grumbled Tony. He realized that the shock had made him forget about his beer and now it was leaking on his boots. Or rather, Cap’s boots adapted for regular people. What a pitiful sight. “Who told you?”

“I guessed by myself,” replied Steve softly. His expression told that it was the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth, as always. “You were being so cryptic that I made some inquiries. And I decided I should return the favor.”

Tony felt warm inside, despite the initial shock.

“Well, consider it returned,” Tony agreed. He stared at the broad chest that was visible in between the silk V-shaped neckline. The embroidered monogram depicting Tony’s initials slipped somewhere under Steve’s arm but apart from that scene was perfect: spectacular pectoral and abdomen muscles, pure golden skin. The robe opened almost from his neck to his waist. “Very returned. But there is something I don’t understand, Steve. How did you survive in this spandex suit at all? I can hardly breathe, let alone do other things.”

Steve shrugged.

“I couldn’t choose at the time,” he simply explained. “And when I got the opportunity I swapped this suit for the new one, which was much more… humanitarian.”

Tony coughed and tried to pull himself together. The pants had become unbearable tight, each glance at the long legs and almost uncovered marvelous thighs reasonably increased pressure.

“I’m starting to understand,” his voice was harsh from the arousal, “why you were so angry when I slept through my alarm and came to that S.H.I.E.L.D. meeting like this. It’s terribly distracting.”

“I’d be less angry if you had worn anything other than the robe,” said Steve. He moved slightly and tails immediately opened wider to show bright red cloth. Tony watched it in the greedy awe. “So I thought I should add something to this costume.”

“I will tear it off,” promised Tony and stepped forward. “Shit, it’s impossible. You and this goddamned thing… the silk is probably so teasing across your skin…”

“I suppose you know better,” Steve played innocence. “I didn’t have much time to feel it properly. If you want to know what I think, Tony… my uniform fits you just right. Especially from behind.”

“I told you,” Tony said proudly. He reached the long-desired body at last and put his hands on the tight belt. “I always told you that your suit is made to lead people astray.”

“In that case, it’s unthinkable what’s your robe made for,” chuckled Steve. Tony gripped his ass passionately and pressed himself closer and closer, enjoying massive, firm hands cherished his own ass. Steve’s touch was perfect, they both liked such shameless, bold and adoring caresses the most. Tony tried to keep up with him. “I won’t even ask how did you got this thing as your everyday outfit in the first place…”

“Oh for God’s sake,” Tony struggled against the groin clasps. Superhero suits’ advertisement promised full authenticity but for now he’d rather choose a simple fly and not half of the dozen tiny buttons that just refused to be undone. “How did you manage to move dressed like this… mmm…”

“Let me help you,” offered Steve when they finally came to themselves from a wild, dirty and very exciting kiss. “I have more practice with this, you know.”

“Show me,” demanded Tony. He breathed hard and shivered at every brush against his groin. “What do you have under it? Lace panties like the Moulin Rouge girls do? Or silk boxers? Maybe even garters?”

Steve laughed roughly. His fingers easy undid the stubborn buttons and snuck inside to touch and stroke Tony’s already hard cock.

“You make me crazy,” muttered Steve. “You put it on the wrong way, Tony…”

“What are you talking about?” Tony asked dumbfounded, but quickly understood the implication. “Oh yes, I threw these horrible drawers away as soon as I saw them. Did you really wear that nightmare?”

“You don’t want to know the details,” Steve began to jerk him off, careful and tender. “But you probably do want to go to the bedroom. Right now.”

“We’re almost there already,” Tony pushed Steve to the right side. “And you should show me what you have here… show me all of it, Steve, I insist on it…”

They closed the door behind them but the surprised cry was very clear.

“Iron Man boxers? Are you serious?!”


End file.
